X.U.
thumb X.U. es el primer tema de apertura del anime Owari no Seraph, interpretado por SawanoHiroyukinZk:Gemie Personajes En orden de aparición: *Yūichirō Hyakuya *Mikaela Hyakuya *Ferid Bathory *Guren Ichinose *Yoichi Saotome *Shinoa Hīragi *Mitsuba Sangū *Shihō Kimizuki *Krul Tepes *Asuramaru *Jinete del Apocalipsis (x6) *Vampiros Letra Version TV Español= No quiero que nadie sea asesinado Vendré a buscarte Estoy siempre listo para luchar Así que no me tomes toda la culpa, todos fuimos eliminados No asumas toda la carga. Siempre lo haces Nosotros siempre seremos algo que no puedes controlar Nosotras venceremos. Tu salvación ha comenzado Sin señales Sin luces, un desastre alrededor No aniquiles tus esperanzas Hiciste que me diera cuenta a quién necesito Estaré allí, resiste De alguna manera ellos te cambiarán Así que ¿dónde te encuentras ahora? Te alcanzaré al llegar el amanecer Antes de que puedas ser convertido Las ilusiones son desgarradas Los ángeles caídos con los que corres no lo saben Es nuestro dolor lo que nos hace humanos a todos después de todo Antiguas y cálidas fotografías en sepia, muestran Nuestro frágil y preciado mundo Debemos protegerlo, responde al llamado |-| Ingles= I don’t want nobody to get killed I come and get you I am always ready to fight So don’t take all of the blame, we were always swep away don’t take all the weight you always do There will always be something you cannot control We will overcome. Your salvation has began No signs no lights, such a mess all over Don’t kill your hopes You make me realize who i need I’ll be there, hold on they change you somehow So, where are you now? I’ll reach you by down before you can be turned illusions are torn They fallen angels you run with don't know it is our pain that makes us all human after all Warm old sepia photographs show, our fragile precious word, Must protect it, respond to the call Version Completa Español= No quiero que nadie sea asesinado Iré por ti Siempre estoy listo para pelear Así que no te eches toda la culpa todos fuimos barridos No lleves toda la carga. Siempre lo haces Siempre habrá algo que no puedas controlar Lo superaremos. Tu salvación ha comenzado Sin señales Sin luces, un desastre en todo el lugar No mates tus esperanzas Haces que me de cuenta de a quien necesito Estaré ahí, resiste Te cambian de alguna forma Así que ¿dónde estas ahora? Te alcanzaré al amanecer Antes de que te conviertas Las ilusiones se desgarran Los ángeles caídos con los que corres no saben Es nuestro dolor lo que nos hace humanos después de todo Fotografías sepia cálidas y viejas muestran Nuestro frágil y precioso mundo Debo protegerlo, respondo al llamado ¿En verdad están en lo profundo de tu cabeza? ¿Te controlan como una pequeña marioneta? Cortaré los hilos de tu muerte. Ven conmigo Dejame liberar las alas de tu alma. Puedo hacerlas volar Hemos estado esperando aquí solamente para hacerte completo de nuevo No más odio mira siempre he sido tu amigo Sin señales Sin luces, un desastre en todo el lugar No mates tus esperanzas Haces que me de cuenta de a quien necesito Estaré ahí, resiste Te cambian de alguna forma Así que ¿dónde estas ahora? Te alcanzaré al amanecer Las sombras aparecen, las ilusiones nacen Los ángeles caídos con los que corres no saben Es nuestro dolor lo que nos hace humanos después de todo Fotografías sepia desgarradas y viejas muestran Nuestro frágil y precioso mundo Debo deshacerme de el, respondo al llamado Si quieres pelear conmigo Adelante, enfrentame Porque todo lo que quiero hacer es ayudarte Tú serás mi muerte El poder de nuestro ejercito ha sido cortado con una guadaña Y si te perdemos ante ellos puede que nunca sobrevivamos Puedes irte pero primero tienes que creer Solo un paso a la vez y mantén tu cabeza en alto y Serás libre |-| Ingles= I don't want nobody to get killed I'll come and get you I am always ready to fight So don't take all of the blame we were all swept away Don't take all of the weight. You always do There will always be something you cannot control We will overcome. Your salvation has begun No signs No lights, such a mess all over Don't kill your hopes You make me realize who I need I'll be there hold on They'll change you somehow So where are you now? I'll reach you by dawn Before you can be turned Illusions are torn The fallen angels you run with don't know It is our pain that makes us all human after all Warm old sepia photographs show Our fragile precious world Must protect it, respond to the call Are they really deep inside your head? Do they control you like a little marionette? I'll cut the strings off you dead. Come in with me Let me free the wings of your soul. Can make it fly We've been waiting here just to make you whole again No more hating see I have always been your friend No signs No lights, Such a mess all over Don't kill your hopes You make me realize who I need I'll be there hold on They'll change you somehow So where are you now? I'll reach you by dawn The shadows appear, Illusions are born The fallen angels you run with don't know It is our pain that makes us all human after all Torn old sepia photographs show Our fragile precious world Must discard it, respond to the call If you wanna fight with me Then go ahead fight with me Cos all I wanna do is help you man You will be the death of me The power of our army had been cut with a scythe And if we lose you to them we may never survive You can leave but you must first believe Just one step at a time and keep your head up boy and You'll be free Vídeos thumb|center|382 px Categoría:Música Categoría:Opening